


Если цветы, то - свидание

by Tykki



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/F, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Implied Bondage, Innuendo, Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Есть множество вещей, которые Барбара Гордон (ранее - Бэтгёл, теперь - Оракул) умеет делать. Хакерство и сбор информации, само собой, но ещё - боевые искусства, стратегическое планирование, руководство командой, баскетбол в инвалидном кресле... ну, в общем, вы поняли. И список можно продолжить.<br/>А вот чего она делать не умеет, так это расслабляться. И никогда не умела. К счастью, у неё есть друзья, которые более чем готовы ей с этим помочь. Конечно, кое у кого из этих друзей готовности побольше, чем у других".</p><p>Бета: Анянь, просто Анянь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если цветы, то - свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Flowers, Then Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727900) by [TigerDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerDragon/pseuds/TigerDragon). 



> Примечания: прим. авт.: "Количество слов случайно получилось l33t. Или это вмешательство свыше. Или Барбара хакнула фик - с ней никогда не знаешь.  
> Благодарности за вдохновение - "The Brave and the Bold" #33, за авторством Paul Dini, чья Затанна так неравнодушна к судьбе Барбары, что мы просто почувствовали, что там кроется что-то ещё. Ещё спасибо Adam Hughes. чей плакат "The Real Power of the DC Universe" висит в нашей гостиной, и из которого мы почерпнули идею о торжественном иллюзионистском представлении. Серьёзно, если у вас нет такого плаката, идите добудьте. Прямо сейчас. Вперёд!".  
> прим. перев.: На всякий случай: Барбара много думает в форме компьютерных алгоритмов, название тоже оттуда же.
> 
> camarones - исп. креветки  
> chopitos - исп. маленькие кальмары  
> Pinot Grigio - марка итальянского белого сухого вина  
> электрокресло - инвалидное кресло-коляска на электрическом приводе  
> эйблизм - дискриминация людей с инвалидностями и хроническими заболеваниями

Раньше Барбаре Гордон в голову бы не пришло всерьёз думать от том, чтобы съесть что-то, ещё недавно горевшее, более того – как-нибудь это повторить.  
Затанна позвонила Барбаре по частной линии накануне вечером. Хотела ли Оракул роскошный выход в свет? Если бы она отказалась, то её ждали бы ещё несколько часов программирования, фильмы и/или еда с доставкой. Если бы она согласилась, то Затанна отвезла бы её в бар, на художественную выставку и на торжественное шоу иллюзионистов, где сама и выступала (скромность не относилась к числу добродетелей Затанны).  
Барбара согласилась. После этого ей пришлось решать, какой надеть наряд (если белый, то с вероятностью зальёшь вином; если синий, то подчеркнёт цвет глаз) и обдумать оптимальную стратегию по застёгиванию молнии. Затем были бар, бесконечное меню, которое Барбара заставила официанта упростить, и выбор закусок (если _camarones_ , то в зубах может застрять панцирь; если _chopitos_ , то пальцы испачкаются в масле). Значит, масляные пальцы и бокал приятного _Pinot Grigio_. Затанна рассмеялась и обтёрла Барбаре руки тканевой салфеткой, не дав ей сделать этого самой. Что оказалось на удивление не оскорбительно.  
В художественной галерее временно выставлялась коллекция красочных стеклянных скульптур, похожих или на гигантские цветы, или лозы, или странные абстрактные предметы. Там не надо было делать никаких выборов, так что Барбара просто позволила Затанне провезти её по экспозиции, её  электрокресло тихо гудело, а энтузиазм, с которым фокусница рассматривала экспонаты, был довольно заразителен.  
Затем они поехали в зал-ресторан, где выступала Затанна. Барбара почти что решила нарочно что-нибудь уронить, чтобы посмотреть, бросится ли к ней стайка официантов (если да, то забавно, иначе – меньше беспорядка и рассерженных посетителей). Затанна предложила заказать за неё (если да, то сюрприз – непонятно, хороший или плохой; иначе – разнообразные решения, для которых ей не хватало информации), и она признала компетенцию фокусницы в плане меню. Обычно Барбара кебабы со стейком не брала, но они оказались великолепны. Вино было хорошим, но крепким (если один бокал, то сохранишь достоинство и интеллектуальные функции; если два, то неуютно расслабленное/изменённое состояние сознания). Еда была приятной и не отвлекала от представления.  
Затанна, похоже, была на высоте. Она играла на публику обаятельно, стильно и заворожила весь зал, включая Барбару. Ей было жаль, когда представление завершилось; это значило, что скоро подойдёт к концу и вечер, Затанна улыбнётся на прощанье, и Барбара вернётся домой, где её будет ждать только традиционный уход за собой перед сном. Навевавший скуку и иногда – одиночество, если уж начистоту.  
Снова прибыли официанты, но не для того, чтобы убрать со стола. Первый нёс, с осторожностью и на вытянутых руках, что-то, выглядевшее как вулкан из шоколада, и очень убедительно сделанный – из вершины извергался настоящий огонь. Второй официант мгновенно унёс со стола Барбары оставшиеся тарелки, а третий положил изящную десертную ложечку на место её столовых приборов. Когда перед ней поставили торт, Барбара отклонилась назад – пламя обдало жаром лицо.  
\- Оно само погаснет? – спросила она (если нет, требуется вмешательство. Доступные опции: потушить стаканом воды, накрыть почти пустой салатницей с соседнего столика, сбросить на пол и расплющить орнаментальной вазой).  
\- _Инхутоп_ , - велела стоявшая за ней Затанна, и огонь послушно потух. Фокусница обогнула столик, махнув белым цилиндром и широко улыбнувшись. – Само бы тоже погасло, - жизнерадостно объяснила она, - но веселее, когда его тушу я. Можно к тебе присоединиться?  
Нечестно, как беззаботно Затанна смотрелась в замысловатом белом платье, палантине и длинных белых перчатках, надетых для представления, словно ей это не стоило никаких усилий, не говоря уже о том, как свободно ниспадали ей на плечи тёмные волосы. Но сложно было по-настоящему испытывать раздражение, когда она так очевидно стремилась к тому, чтобы Барбара получила от вечера удовольствие.  
Показав на пустой стул напротив, она улыбнулась:  
\- Я всё ещё не могу понять, как ты заставила исчезнуть трость.  
\- Фокус, который не разгадала Барбара Гордон, - Затанна рассмеялась и коснулась кончиками пальцев груди против сердца. – Я наконец-то достигла совершенства в жизни.  
\- Хорошо, - Барбара тоже рассмеялась, чтобы подыграть. – Мне сегодня было так здорово, я даже опасалась, что не смогу отплатить той же монетой.  
\- Мне приятно, что тебе приятно, - Затанна подняла вилку, откусила кусочек остывающего лавового торта и едва слышно вздохнула от удовольствия, промокая губы от шоколада. – Но, пожалуйста, не говори в прошедшем времени. Вечер ещё только начинается.  
Не донеся вилку до рта, Барбара замерла на долю секунды. Было ли всё до этого свиданием? Шоколад казался восхитительным способом занять время, пока она искала ответ на этот вопрос.  
Почти всегда её взаимодействие с Затанной было чисто профессиональным. Единственные социальные контакты были сегодня и в тот последний вечер, когда она отправилась на танцы, и то тогда они были не только вдвоём. Оставались ли они раньше когда-нибудь с Затанной наедине, если речь не шла о делах Лиги Справедливости?  
Затанна подняла взгляд от очередного кусочка торта на вилке, увидела, что Барбара на неё смотрит, и улыбнулась.  
\- _Ытевц_ , - сказала она испачканными шоколадом губами, и с края столика внезапно свесилось кольцо из алых и белых роз, на фоне которых ярко выделялись сиреневые георгины.  
Это точно было свидание.  
\- Они прекрасны, - пробормотала Барбара. – Откуда ты узнала, что я люблю георгины?  
\- Фокусница никогда не делится своими секретами, - негромко ответила Затанна, протягивая руки в белых перчатках, ловя меж них ладонь Барбары и сжимая твёрдо, но нежно, как голубей на сцене. Потом её улыбка приобрела игривый оттенок. – По крайней мере, не за ужином.  
Бриллиантовый чокер, который Затанна выбрала в качестве аксессуара к вечернему платью, сильно привлекал внимание и к тонким косточкам её шеи, и к роскошно-низкому вырезу декольте. Ещё несколько минут назад Барбара бесстрастно приложила бы этот факт к досье фокусницы. Прямо сейчас её едва ли можно было назвать бесстрастной.  
Она заинтересовалась. И, видимо, заинтересовала сама, хотя в последнее время ей в голову не приходило, что она кого-то заинтересует, и это намекало на внутренний эйблизм, которым стоило серьёзно заняться.  
Не сейчас.  
Барбара медленно и озорно улыбнулась. Она сжала цветок георгины меж пальцев (сильных и тонких, очень её украшавших, если верить Ричарду) и поднесла к лицу, чтобы насладиться ароматом. Затанна проследила взглядом за жестом, из чего могло следовать, что она того же мнения о привлекательности рук Барбары. Та позволила себе коснуться лепестков губами, неотрывно при этом глядя в глаза Затанне.  
Её порадовало, как увеличились в размерах зрачки фокусницы.  
\- У меня большой номер в отеле, - выпалила Затанна, а потом залилась краской, из чего следовало, что она вовсе не это собиралась сказать. Барбара откинулась назад, усмехаясь, и воткнула цветок в уложенные в высокую причёску волосы.  
\- Звучит так, словно нужно взглянуть самой, - пробормотала она. – Настолько большой, что хватит места для секретов фокусницы?  
\- Для секретов. Для подарков на память. Для духового оркестра. Для парада на главной улице города, - Затанна заметно перестала пытаться скрыть свой пыл и пристально посмотрела в глаза Барбаре, наклоняясь ближе, так, что приглашающе подставила горло. – Насколько большой тебе нужен?  
Левой рукой обвив затянутое в шёлк и источающее тепло запястье Затанны, а правую протянув, чтобы провести по сияющему чокеру (учащённый пульс, горячая кожа, расширенные зрачки – положительные признаки), Оракул улыбнулась. – Настолько, чтобы уместились кровать, ведро с шампанским и электрокресло.  
\- Значит, даже не придётся увеличивать его изнутри, - выдохнула Затанна, чуть опуская веки и улыбаясь, как совсем разнежившаяся на солнце кошка. – Жду не дождусь, когда смогу сделать для тебя вечер незабываемым, Барбара Гордон.  
Лавовый пирог и так уже вошёл в её список замечательных воспоминаний (и этот опыт она планировала повторять почаще), но Барбара не возражала против того, чтобы открыть для себя два удовольствия за один вечер. Для духа научного исследования, в конце концов, требовался гибкий и непредубеждённый ум. Ко всему прочему, до этого ей никогда не представлялась возможность вязать узлы на профессиональной артистке, умеющей освобождаться от пут.  
Ещё было бы забавно узнать, сможет ли Затанна показать фокус с шарфами, если ей некуда будет их спрятать.


End file.
